Mystic Mine
The Mystic Mine, located in the Village, allows you to send an expedition of heroes and a Mining Golem to automatically collect valuable resources over time. Preparing Your Expedition First you’ll need to form a squad of your finest heroes for the expedition. Your expedition squad serves two purposes. The first is to increase your expedition’s Exploring Energy. The higher your squad’s collective PWR, the higher your Exploring Energy. The higher your Exploring Energy, the more rewards you will receive at the end of the expedition. The second purpose is to attack and defend against rival players’ expeditions. Once you launch your expedition, you will be able to see the expeditions of other players on your server, and if you choose to, you may attack them with your squad to steal some of the resources they have mined. Similarly, those players can do the same to you. Additionally, each day there will be an Exploring Energy bonus to heroes of a specific element. For example, on one day, all Fire heroes will put out 100% more Exploring Energy than normal. You can use this to your advantage by populating your squad with Fire heroes only to get a tremendous Exploring Energy boost, or you could perhaps field only Water heroes to gain the upper hand against other players in the Mystic Mine who have deployed only Fire heroes. Choose a Mining Golem The next step is to rent a Mining Golem, which will collect resources from the Mystic Mine automatically over a 6-hour shift. Different Golems have their own advantages and disadvantages. The LX-1 Golem, for example, collects resources at the slowest rate, but is the cheapest to rent. Steals Available: The number of times you can attack other players’ expeditions to steal their resources. Being defeated when you attack does not count as a steal. Mining Efficiency: How often your Mining Golem will collect a resource. Initial Results: What your Mining Golem is guaranteed to find at the start of an expedition, regardless of when you begin. Beware that other players can steal this from you. Expected Results: What your Mining Golem is likely to find by the end of an expedition. The earlier you start, the more likely you are to get everything listed here. Daily Shroom Output Every day, the Mystic Mine expeditions will have a chance of finding a high level Shroom that is specified under at the bottom right of the Golem Selection screen. Enter the Mystic Mine With your Golem selected, your expedition will take place between either 1200 HRS-1800 HRS or 2100 HRS-0900 HRS. If you hire a Golem outside those specified windows, your expedition will remain on hold until the next window. Your Golem will collect more resources the earlier you begin your expedition, which will end at 1800 HRS or 0900 HRS regardless. Within the Mystic Mine, you’ll be able to see the expeditions of other players on your server. You can either leave them be, or attack them in hopes of stealing their resources. Battles play out in Auto-Battle mode, and the loser of the battle will enter a protective cooldown mode in which they can neither attack nor be attacked for 1 hour. A message log at the bottom of the screen will show your expedition’s progress. Reap the Rewards Once your expedition concludes, all the resources it acquired will be displayed. Tap the Receive button to add them to your inventory. Category:Gameplay Category:Village